All or Nothing A Broken Braxton
by Maybe it isn't over
Summary: Scared. Vulnerable. Hurt. These are the words to describe a broken teen who arrives at the bay looking for the Braxtons. But does she know what she's getting herself into as all her hidden secrets start unraveling before her eyes? Will everything become too much as 'All or Nothing' becomes the real deal?
1. Chapter 1

_**(**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away, the characters nor the original storylines. However the Storylines and characters such as Simba are mine and copyrighted to me.) **

**I would like to thank the lovely **_**fanficforyou **_**who has helped me gain the confidence to upload this and also for proof-reading my chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Simba POV**

I hadn't realised that it would hurt so much – I had only walked three quarters of a mile and I was already finding it hard to breathe. Feeling tense and exhausted, I slumped down leaning on a rock to the side of the road. A couple of minutes had passed and my body began to adjust again, so getting to my feet promising myself this time to take deep slow breaths.

No car had passed me in what seemed like hours. Realising no water had touched my lips today which explained my sudden dehydration, looking ahead there was a big sign to the right of the road. Walking closer, the sign began to sparkle as all the colours came to life showing how bright and vibrant they were.

By taking the piece of paper out of my back pocket, I matched up the letter on the sign to the letters on the paper 'Welcome to Summer Bay'.

I began quickening my pace and walking down the hill I was met face to face with the beach. It was so clean - the sand shining bright yellow as the clear blue waves rolled and rolled being the perfect surfing conditions.

**Brax POV**

Angelo's had been busy all week. Only now getting time to do the books in peace and quiet, I walked into the office as Kyle started to set up for the day ahead. Although having a rough couple of months, things were finally looking up for the family. Casey finally forgave Kyle after he realised that Kyle was also a victim of our father, Heath got married to Bianca who's love for one another is evident and I am settling with my gorgeous girlfriend Ricky who's pushy and a pain but knows me better that the back of her own hand. Opening the books with a pen in one hand and a calculator to the other I started processing the work as my smile became wider just by thinking about how far my family had come.

**Simba POV**

Walking on the sand with my red vans in my right hand, I noticed how clean and clear the beach was. Looking at how people walked, ran and surfed like it was just another day. I sat down giving my body a chance to recover from the trek and noticing how every person walking past seemed happy by smiling and laughing.

I felt so thirsty and my stomach now cramping by the lack of food I had eaten this week. Looking up towards a couple of buildings I noticed that one in particular seemed openly busy, so getting to my feet knowing that it was a perfect opportunity for a free feed. Walking nearer the building I noticed how people seemed so friendly by acknowledging my existence by nodding and smiling as I entered the building.

"Welcome to the Diner love, how can I help ya?" This mid-50s woman with red shoulder length hair said to me, taking me completely by surprise.

Looking directly towards her, she wore a yellow three quarter length sleeve shirt with a cream apron over the top. I noticed she wore what looked like white linen trousers on her bottom half. Looking at her in utter shock as the queue behind me began to grow

"Umm… just a water… and a cereal bar please," I answer in a sweet and innocent voice while grabbing the strings on my backpack pulling them tight, making the bag rise to the top of my back nearer my shoulders.

As the lady was grabbing my water and getting my bar, I noticed that the exit on the other side of the room was clear resulting in me smiling with relief. The lady behind the counter interrupts my thoughts, "That will be $2.35 please darl" handing the items over to me.

This grey haired man in a light pink shirt and light cream trousers interrupted quickly, "Hey Irene, sorry to be a bother, but have you seen Marilyn?"

Knowing this was my perfect opportunity I began to swiftly walk out the Diner. Approaching the door I heard the lady shout "Hey! Get back here, you haven't paid for that!" Her voice was all I needed to hear before beginning to run, barging every person in my path, nearly knocking a couple of them to their feet.

Hearing footsteps behind me I began picking up my pace having the idea that it was the man in the pink shirt from the Diner I knew I could out run him in a heartbeat even in the condition I was in. Running through lanes, having no idea where I was heading, the footsteps quickly disappearing. Sitting down leaning against a wall, I opened the bottle with all my remaining strength, my breathing out of control as my heart struggled to gain a normal rhythm.

Taking little sips from the bottle wincing at the pain every time it ran down my throat and down into my stomach. "I have to find Brax" I said under my breath now wheezing from the pain. Getting to my feet again I desperately tried to regain balance as I walked back out towards the street and headed back to the beach. Walking to the beach was easy, the hard part was trying to dodge the Diner and find the person I was looking for. I knew that Brax owned a place called Angelo's but trying to find it would prove difficult.

'You have to suck it up sooner or later, Simba. Come on you can do this,' I think to myself, trying to pluck up the courage.

Knowing I would have to actually attempt to speak to someone soon I noticed a young boy siting at a table alone drinking a smoothie. Taking a deep breath I walked closer towards him fiddling with my hands. Speak up Simba.

"Hi… sorry to disturb you but I was… I was just wondering whether you could help me?" My sweet and innocent voice working wonders as usual. He looked me up and down wide eyed, I began to feel uncomfortable and was just about to walk away before he said "Oh sorry. Yes of course, I will try anyway. How can I help you?" gesturing me to sit down, I took the offer slouching on the chair opposite him to try and ease the pain.

"I'm Chris" he said smiling holding out his hand I took it and shook it politely "My name's Simba" I said.

"Nice to meet you Simba, what can I do for you?" he said still with a smile across his face. He was a womanizer no doubt.

"I was wondering whether you could point me the way to a restaurant called..uh Angelo's?" I tell him. Did I say the name right?

"Yeah sure" he said "You're actually closer than you probably think" giving me a little wink.

I smiled back letting him carry on "You're just underneath it" he said while pointing up to the balcony on top of the building that we sat outside from.

He pointed indoors "There is a block of stairs on your left hand side, it's just up there" he finished.

"Thank you!" I said getting to my feet feeling grateful, "I owe you." I said before disappearing into the downstairs of the building. Noticing the stairs to my left I made my way closer observing them a little before placing my right foot on the first step. My heart began to pump as butterflies were now forming in my stomach, was this really it? Was I about to meet Brax for the first time in 9 years?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review or PM me. **

**As the chapters continue things will become more clearly but if you are unsure of anything please let me know.**

**Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is really short but I will be updating the next chapter pretty soon**

**I would like to thank the lovely **_**fanficforyou **_**once again for proof-reading.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**Brax POV**

Finishing the books I now sat on the stool facing the bar as Kyle was in the kitchen, checking that the delivery was right. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs I said, without even looking around, "We're not open yet. Come back at 11:30."

Feeling the sense that the person was still there I turned around facing this young girl. She was around 5'3 with light brown hair, her loose curls flowed calmly down to her lower back, she wore a pair of blue denim short shorts and a white long sleeve baseball top with red vans and a little backpack hung on her both shoulders.

"We're closed at the moment kid, sorry" her bright green eyes shone with sadness as she took up only half of the doorway. She's so little.

"Umm, I'm …. I'm looking for Brax," she says before shaking her head "No… Darryl Braxton" she said quietly.

I could tell she was shy and very nervous as I watched her lower her head to look at her feet while toying with her fingers.

"That's me kid" I tell her, confusion taking over me. Who is she?

I noticed her head peering up as a glimmer of hope showed up on her face.

"What can I do for you?" I ask but before she could answer Heath came storming up the stairs shouting the odds and barging past the young girl in the doorway.

"That bloody Sniper! Who does she think she is, huh - having a go at me in front of the whole Diner? SHE WALKED INTO ME!" he stormed around the restaurant pushing a few chairs from the table.

"Heath calm down! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" I said raising my voice to overpower his. I looked towards the doorway where I expected to see the girl, but she was gone.

"Where has she gone?" I said confused.

"Who?" Heath replied, confused as to who I was talking about.

"The girl - she was standing right there" I said pointing towards the doorway. With that Kyle came in to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" he said calmly but worriedness in his voice.

"The bloody Sniper - that's what's wrong" Heath told Kyle, still angry as he sat on the same stool as I had previously whilst he told Kyle about his latest encounter with the woman.

Completely ignoring them, I walked over to the back table where the young girl had been standing where I noticed that there was a light blue, mustard colour yellow and red/pink weaved bracelet lying on the table. I picked it up realising what it was, it was so small only fitting around my two fingers.

"I'm going to the gym" Heath said breaking my thoughts as he walked past me.

It couldn't be who I thought it could be…..could it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry its only short but the next chapter will be up real soon. **

**I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far and if you have any ideas so please let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 GUYS!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far, they really help with my confidence and stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you again _fanficforyou _for proof-reading once again.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**Simba POV**

My whole body began shaking scared. He was exactly like him! Why? How? I couldn't be dealing with that sort of stuff anymore. I came here for a fresh start, to get away from all that. He was so loud and so angry.

I practically ran down towards the beach, the only place I had ever felt safe in my life was there. Sitting down feeling the sand in between my hands soothed me a little as I desperately try taking shallow breaths to ease the pain in my chest.

Heath seemed so angry up there; he was never like that when I was little. Or was he? My mind began to run away with me as I took the cereal bar from my backpack. I was eating - finally.

It hurt so badly I began to feel sick, putting the cereal bar back in my bag I decided on drinking water was better than nothing to start with. Lying down with my back on the sand giving my stomach some much needed relief after standing or sitting for ages, I heard footsteps behind me.

Quickly sitting upright again I felt a body sit down beside me.

A guy who looked in his late teens said, "I haven't seen you around here before," while smiling looking directly into my eyes, looking away out towards the ocean. I tried to ignore the boy and hoped he would get the message to go away and leave me alone. He didn't clearly as he began to make conversation and sliding closer towards me.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I just want to be left alone," my voice no longer sweet and innocent like it was earlier when I was talking to other residents of the bay.

"Oh come on babe, we all need a little bit of fun now and again. If you know what I mean," he said while putting his hand on the bottom of my leg as his hand worked its way up towards my thigh.

Pulling away I looked at him with fury in my eyes as my blood began to boil, "I said I want to be left alone, so if you don't mind."

I wasn't scared of this guy, I was petrified. But I've seen a lot of things in my life and this guy; well he isn't going to scare me off like the rest of them.

"Don't be like that" he said harshly while grabbing my arm tight as he pulled me towards him.

That was it - I wasn't going to let him do this to me, not now I'm trying to build a new life for myself. I grabbed his hand that was on my arm as I peeled it off before punching him straight in the face then I kicked him in the shin. He also fought back as he punched me catching my lip. It had now turned into a full blown fight – great.

**Brax POV**

Rushing down the stairs with the bracelet around two of my fingers, I headed straight outside - I had to find that girl. Looking around there was no sign of her; I checked all the tables before looking out towards the beach.

Something was going on down there, something like a fight and people started to run down and gather in a circle. Then I noticed, there she was.

I started running down towards the beach people parting away as they saw me getting closer. I quickly grabbed the young girl who was in Angelo's earlier dragging her away under her arms.

That's when I saw it - the tattoo stood out like a diamond between the rough 'All or Nothing' was tattooed on her lower left hip. My heart started racing as I finally found her after all this time, or rather she found me. By now Kyle started running down as I had done only seconds earlier. My grip was still firm on this young girl and I realised her temper would not boil down anytime soon as both of them were still trying to punch hell out of each other.

Kyle finally reached us and started pulling the boy away as he turned round and swung a punch at Kyle. Kyle, finding his hidden Braxton temper, punched the boy back causing him to fall straight to the sand.

I heard Kyle curse under his breath as he loosened his hand. That was clearly a sign for people to leave as all the bystanders that just looked at the fight had left, the once circle of people now gone.

"Let me go. NOW!" the young girl spat trying to get free of my firm grip around her waist which brought me out of my thoughts. I let go one hand at a time before she turned to me. I was sure she was about to give me hell before she realised who I was.

"Oh" was all she said before looking down towards her feet. She clearly didn't expect the person to be me.

"Kyle ring Heath and Casey, tell them to meet us at the house - family emergency!" I said looking directly at him while the young girl stood there, her head still bowed.

"Okay - wait what family emergency?" Kyle said with confusion clouding his face.

"NOW!" I said snapping back harder than I anticipated.

"Meet in the car in 5" I said lowering my voice, as Kyle nodded and headed back up towards Angelo's.

**Simba POV**

Well this hadn't turned out the way I thought. Feeling the pain in my chest quickly returning, I wrapped my arms around myself as I slumped onto the sand, taking slow breaths while looking directly out to the ocean.

Brax had clearly realised who I was and by the look on his face he wasn't too happy about it. By now the idiot of a boy that started on me was beginning to regain consciousness before Brax walked up to him punching him harder than Kyle had - right in the face - causing the boy to fall once again face first onto the sand.

Because of that little incident I was sure Brax would do the same thing to me. He gave out a little sigh before walking over and sitting right next to me, so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I froze my breathing quickening as I wondered what he would do. Before anyone of us could say something Brax put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. Feeling both his arms now wrap around me as he inhaled the scent of my hair before kissing my head, a tear slid down my face. My ribs were now beginning to throb, but nothing was going to ruin this moment. I replied back by pulling my arms around his neck, feeling a sense of safety at last.

**Brax POV**

Relief washed over me as I inhaled the scent of her hair and feeling her arms firmly wrapped around my neck. We both pulled away together, looking to the side as I saw the boy whom Kyle and I both punched, staggering on to his feet

"You lot are nuts!" he said fear washing all over his face as he ran up the sand bank. A smile crept upon my face as I looked towards the young girl

"I've missed you sis" my smile now beaming as I stood to my feet putting my arm out to help her up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**For the guest who requested more Heath in the story then you are definitely in LUCK! **

**I will also try my best to fit Darcie in somewhere in future chapters. Thank you for your review it was lovely to read!**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a little longer than the ones so far but there is a lot of detail.**

**Please don't forget to review, I love hearing what you have to say good or bad.**

**I would like to thank _fanficforyou _for proof-reading once again.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

**Kyle POV**

Brax was already waiting in the Ute by the time I began walking out of Angelo's beeping the horn. I began picking up my pace as he clearly seemed like he was in a rush. Walking closer I could see somebody sitting in the back behind the front passenger seat. That's when I saw her, the girl from the beach. What's she doing here?

Reaching the car and opening the door, I sat down in the front passenger seat in front of her. Turning my head to look directly at her trying to figure out what was going on. I looked at her for a couple of seconds but she never once took her eyes off the window, it was like she never noticed I was there.

Facing back towards the front I looked at Brax and asked, "Am I missing something here?" There was silence between us as I reached to put my seatbelt on

"This is Simba" Brax said, with anticipation clear in his voice

"And…." I said, hoping that Brax would tell me what she was doing here. I still didn't understand who she was and what was she doing in the car. Brax looked at the young girl with a smile before starting the engine

"Simba Braxton, our sister" he said in the calmest voice as he lifted the clutch and we drove out of the car park.

I didn't reply, I couldn't reply. My heart began racing. My voice box felt like it was stuck in the pit of my stomach as knots and knots formed around it. How the hell could we have a sister?

The drive home was in silence as none of us spoke – not even Brax. Now and again he would look at the girl our sister, Simba, smiling and then at me before continuing to drive. I kept looking at her through the mirror of the car, watching as she stared out the window, not noticing anything going on around her.

Every time I looked at her she seemed like she had more and more of us brothers in her. Brax's striking green eyes that looked so strong yet so broken all at once, Heath's temper was clearly shown down at the beach. She had Casey's fair skin that was so pale it was hard to imagine she had no colour in the scorching summer we were having. Finally I noticed last that she had my colour hair even the thickness of it. Her long hair with loose curls flowed past her shoulders, making her look more innocent every second.

**Simba POV**

I didn't say anything all the way not even when Kyle kept looking at me. I didn't know what to say or even how to say it. I didn't even know if I was allowed to speak. As we drove up into the driveway of the one floor house I noticed how green the grass was with flowers hanging from parts of the building. There was a washing line just in front of the house full of board shorts and a few t-shirts.

Opening the car door I swung my legs to the side and onto the floor. As a brutal stabbing pain hit my stomach hard, which made the pain in my chest get more severe. I grabbed the car door to keep myself steady as the pain slowly faded, now a dull ache as I tried breathing slowly. It had been happening all day but that was by far the worst. Mind you - walking long distances would do that to you only a day after a beating even if I was used to it by now.

Looking around I was lucky that neither Kyle nor Brax noticed so I let go of the car door slowly and pushed it shut quietly. Looking at Brax he looked so worried looking towards the front door and Kyle still looked a little confused as to who I was.

All three of us began walking up to the house slowly, Brax first, then me and Kyle last. Brax stopped just before we reached the front door; he turned giving me reassuring smile before he turned back and opened the door were a surfboard stood against the wall in between the two parts. Everything's gonna be ok, deep breaths Simba. You can do this.

The room was pretty big with wooden tiles on the floor that led all the way through the main rooms of the house; a big white modern cupboard leaning on the left brick wall in between two corridors that I presume led to the bedrooms. A long two seated couch, with clothing flung messily on top, with a matching chair were placed on the right and to the side of the room with a TV hooked on the wall. A light brown coffee table cluttered with magazines and pizza boxes lay in the middle on top of a white rug. There was only a little wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. A brown table with 6 chairs was to the top right hand corner with the kitchen cupboards to the left.

It wasn't until I finished looking around that I noticed Heath leaning against the table and Casey sat on the arm of the couch nearest him. The three of us; Brax, I and Kyle stood in the doorway as the final two brothers turned and looked directly at me. Standing there silent I bowed my head looking towards my scuffed shoes as I trembled with my fingers not daring to look up. My heart was pounding so hard it seemed like I could hear it as my stomach did 360 degree turns, over and over. Deep breaths Simba, deep breaths I reminded myself.

**Heath POV**

There they were - finally. Looking up I noticed there was a young girl standing in between my two brothers. She was looking down at her feet and her light brown hair flowed way past her shoulders so I couldn't get a good look at her. Who was she? Casey looked at me in confusion as I replied with the same look. The silence was awkward even if it was for only a couple of seconds.

Casey clearly felt the tension as he spoke first "Who's this?" He questioned pointing at the girl in the middle. Nobody said anything, she didn't even look up. Brax took a step forward and sat on the chair opposite to where I was standing.

"Well…." I asked as the tension still flowed heavily in the air. Brax looked at the girl with a little smile as he started fiddling with a little bracelet in his hands, the girl still stood there; Kyle didn't know what to do by the look on his face.

Brax began quietly as he looked at Casey, worry filling his eyes "When we were young, Case you were only three, mum became pregnant with her fourth child"

My head shot up looking at the young girl who was now standing so close to Kyle, almost touching. Was that her?

Brax continued to look at Casey as he processed the little information received and then Brax looked up at me. He looked at me with his big green eyes as a little smile crept on his face giving me a little nod. It was her!

A big smile appeared on my face as I looked at her, her face still not clearly shown. Standing up straight I looked over to Brax who was watching my every move.

Brax continued as Casey looked back up at him. "She gave birth to a baby girl and Case, you named her Simba" her head shot up hearing her name, she was so beautiful, the way her hair flowed, her big green eyes that looked so much like Brax, her pale skin almost white that sparkled as the sun shone in from the window. She looked so broken, so lost.

Looking at Casey he looked so confused struggling to process the information. I stepped forward and began walking towards where she stood next to Kyle. Tears began to form in my eyes as she looked at me, I stood in front of her touching her left hand slightly as it now hung by her side. She stepped towards me as we embraced each other in a hug. She held on so tight, like she didn't want to let go. Her arms wrapped tight around my neck as my arms went around her waist, easing slightly not to crush her.

"I missed you" she whispered in my ear, her voice so quiet - so unsure. The tear slid down my face as she buried her head in my shoulder.

**Casey POV**

Sister? Wait, what? Really, a sister? I looked at Heath who was embraced in her hug as Kyle stepped away and sat near Brax on the couch. I rubbed my hands on my face.

How could he be like that with her? He doesn't even know her, or does he?

Finally plucking up the courage I asked "Where has she been since now?" Brax looked up at Heath who was now pulling away from the girl but still kept a firm grip on the girl's hand, not wanting to let her go.

Heath stood there looking at Brax, "Why didn't I know?" I said adding another question to the list. Heath must have seen the sorrow that was clear in Brax' eyes as he took over the conversation

"Case, mate, Dad didn't want another baby, especially not a baby girl," Heath said looking at the young girl whose hand was still attached to his as she looked down towards the floor.

"So what happened to her? Where has she been all this time?" I didn't mean to ask all these questions, and I didn't mean to talk like she wasn't in the room but I felt more comfortable talking to my brothers and as she hadn't even given me eye contact so I guess she didn't want to answer my questions. Did she even know what happened, why she wasn't brought up with us?

Kyle sat there looking at Brax who obviously didn't know about her either by the look on his face.

"A week after Simba was born, dad came home and asked me to pack a bag for her, to put all her things in there and get her ready to go" Brax continued from Heath.

"Ready to go where?" Kyle took the question right from my mouth as he looked uncomfortable asking the question. Maybe he felt like it wasn't his place. But it was, just like it was mine.

"I didn't know. I asked, but he didn't say. He just started shouting and started to get angry. Simba started crying so I just went to her. I packed her a bag and took her into the living room," Brax told us.

"Where… where was I?" I asked scared to hear the answer.

"Sleeping - it was late. Heath was in the living room and he took her from me just as dad came through and snatched her off him. He said it was time to go and he just left," Brax said.

"What did you do?" I asked my voice starting to shake. I knew Brax wouldn't just leave it at that.

"I followed them outside, I asked him where he was taking her and he told me to keep my nose out of it and he just drove off" he paused a little "I..I.. didn't even get a chance to say goodbye" Brax said as he lowered his head in shame, Heath did the same as his hand gripped firmer around the girls hand.

"Neither did I" I said, trying to save the silence. His head shot up, his face looking like there was something else.

"There's more isn't it?" I spoke again.

"We were both young, I was only 14 and Heath was 11. We tried looking for her but we couldn't find her and with dad still in the house you were my main priority at the time," Brax said.

"How do you know it's her?" Kyle said as both Brax and Heath gave him a sharp stare before continuing.

"As the years went on we became older and with the River Boys we had more contacts, dad went to jail which made things easier…." Brax explained.

"You found her didn't you? And you didn't tell me!" I cut across Brax, anger evident in my voice.

"Case, you were still young and…" Brax tried to say.

"How young?" I said, pushing the matter forward and Kyle looked taken aback as he moved in his seat.

"You were six," he said as he lowered his head

"Six years old Brax, and not once in the years that followed that, not once did you thought to bring up the fact that you saw my sister!" I shouted.

Everybody's head flew up I presume it was because I said MY sister, but she was MY sister, she was OUR sister. I lowered my voice as the young girl looked startled behind me as the look of nervousness growing more and more.

She looked up and gave me a little smile, she had a beautiful smile but just as quickly her head shot down towards the floor once again. "

We lost her Case! She disappeared," Brax said "It took us almost a year to find her again." He stood up now a little tense as he said it, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You lost her?" I didn't understand - where did she go?

Heath walked around and sat on the little coffee table in front of Kyle and leaving the girl standing behind the couch alone.

"She was living with one of dads friends" he put his hand up to silence both Kyle and I before we could interrupt, "We only saw her once, the rest of the time we just watched her as she played in the garden or went for a walk. The guy who was looking after her…"

The girl scoffed heavily and loudly behind us making everybody stop, she just looked away wide eyed.

Heath continued. "He found out and I'm guessing told dad because the next thing we knew the house was for sale and the place was empty."

Brax came and positioned himself sitting next to Heath in front of Kyle as the story continued, "We found her again but we knew it would be too stupid and dangerous if we saw her in person so we began calling her on the house phone when nobody was home and we would talk instead. At least we knew where she was, that was the main thing."

"Did she know who you were?" Kyle asked as I stared at the floor.

"Yes" a little, quiet voice said behind us. It was the first time I heard her speak. Her voice was full with nerves and everyone could sense it. It really wasn't hard to notice how scared she actually was, even if she was trying to act a little confident.

I looked at her and then at Brax "Why didn't you tell me?" I almost sounded as though I was pleading with him. He took a deep breath. "Because it only lasted a couple of weeks and she was gone again. Another for sale sign outside the house and there was no way we could contact her."

Heath interjected "But this time it was different" he said.

"How?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"We couldn't find her, it was like she never existed" He looked up at her and then back at me.

"It's been 9 years, Case" Brax said. My head looked up towards the girl who was now looking at me, I felt so guilty and ashamed of myself.

"I didn't even remember you Simba" was all I could say before standing and walking out towards the door.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**I really hope I haven't let any of you down with Simba and her past.**

**I would also really like to know if you want to know if you would like anything to happen in the future.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys sorry it's been like a whole week, my bad!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and PMed it really does mean a lot**

**I hope you like this chapter; sorry it's a little short.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Kyle POV**

I could see it was hard for Casey as I watched him walk out like that - he looked like a lost puppy. I continued to stare into empty space as I heard Heath getting up.

"Anyone for a drink?" he said, mostly gesturing to Simba, She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Looking at Brax who was now sat beside me, he looked at me concerned, still playing with the bracelet that he hadn't put down since the beach.

"How did she find you?" I said looking at him in a quiet voice not wanting them to hear the conversation between Brax and I.

"You mean how did she find us? You're family too Kyle" he said giving me a little smile as he put his hand on my shoulder. Was I finally feeling like part of this family?

"I don't know" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then how do you know it's her? Eight years is a long time Brax," I said.

I knew he understood my weariness of her, he lent back on the couch relaxing a little.

"See this" he said, showing me the tinny bracelet wrapped around his two fingers.

"When Simba was born she was the first River Girl, we wanted to show everybody that you couldn't mess with her so we made a little bracelet with thread we found in each other's houses. I know how corny that actually sounds, but it made me feel better knowing that she had something that showed she was safe. Light blue represents the ocean, mustard yellow as the sand and red/pink for blood."

"Blood and Sand" I finished his sentence for him, all the pieces now clicking firmly together.

"I know I should have told both you and Casey but I didn't even know where she was or if I would even see her again," He looked towards Heath and Simba as she drank the glass of water slowly - too slowly.

"Do you think Casey will be alright?" although there's major tension between Casey and I, I still care about him; he is my brother after all.

"Yeah, he just needs to get his head around things that's all" Brax said trying to sound convincing. But for who - me or him? There was silence between us before I continued asking about Simba.

"She must have been young when you last saw her, I'm surprised she even remembers you and Heath" Brax looked at me as he processed what I said.

"She was mature for her age, not asking too many questions like a kid would. She understood when she had to be quiet and I'll admit it shocked me at first but she…"

I interrupted "was like you" I said understanding the fact that dad was worthless and Brax had to step up and be mature to look after both Heath and Casey.

"They seem so close, like they had never been apart" nodding my head in Heath and Simba's direction, Brax turning to look at them.

"They were always like that, Heath was a little older than he was with Casey so he understood the role of being a big brother. Even when they would just talk on the phone with her babbling away about nothing important, they would be there for ages. It was the only time I ever saw Heath truly happy."

With that Heath came and sat down on the arm of the couch as Simba followed behind him slowly. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out and answered it.

"Hello. Umm. yeah okay I will be there in 10," I said, before putting the phone back in my pocket.

"Apparently John isn't happy about some of Angelo's customers" I stood up collecting my keys.

"I'll go if you want," Brax offered now also standing.

"No its fine it won't take long anyway" I said smiling heading towards the door. I liked the responsibility Brax was giving me to run Angelo's it was like he trusted me, finally.

"Cheers mate" was all I heard as I shut the door behind me.

**Simba POV**

Just as Kyle left the house, shutting the door firmly behind him I felt yet another rush of pain filling my stomach as my chest pain quickly intensified. Grabbing on to the nearest thing, which was Heath. I grabbed hold of his board shorts as I leant over trying to hide the pain in my face.

"Simba, Simba are you alright?" Heath said in a worried tone his arm wrapping around my back.

Brax then came rushing over kneeling in front of me as he took the glass of water from my hand putting it on the table.

"Hey Simba, look at me, are you alright?" Brax said as he lifted my head to face him.

The pain was fading slightly, although the pain in my chest was still there, the harsh reality. I stood back up still looking at Brax.

"Yeah all good" I said smiling a little trying so desperately to hide the remaining pain. I could tell they weren't convinced as Heath and Brax stood up, Brax stepping closer toward me.

"You sure you're okay?" Heath said as he looked at me, our eyes focused on each other.

"Yeah, just a little hungry, were can we get some food around here?" I said in a brighter voice, now that the pain had finally disappeared. I wasn't even hungry but I knew eating something would help a little and plus it was a pretty good alibi about having 'stomach cramps'.

"Oh yeah sure, you must be starving. I'll ring Kyle to bring a pizza back from Angelo's" Brax said pulling his phone out and dialling the number.

"Yep, great cheers mate" Brax said before hanging up and placing his phone on the table. Heath and I were now sitting on the couch as Brax was in the kitchen getting a drink.

Heath hadn't left my side since we were 'reunited' he kept looking over to me every couple of minutes I presume to make sure I was still there and wasn't a figure of his imagination. Casey still hadn't come back and I was starting to feel a little bad at the fact it was my fault that he wasn't here.

**Heath POV**

I still kept looking over at her every couple of minutes, just couldn't help myself. Wanting to make sure she was still there and that I wasn't dreaming. Looking at my phone I realised that it was way past lunch time and I promised Bianca we would meet at the Diner for lunch.

"Crap" I said getting up and dialling Bianca's number.

"What's up?" Brax asked as Simba looked at me with a worried expression

"I promised I'd meet Bianca for lunch" I replied just as she answered the phone.

"I am so sorry babe, something came up and then I completely-".

Bianca interrupted, "It's fine Heath I was going to have to cancel anyway there's been a bit of hassle with one of the students, I was going to call you too but I just haven't had the time"

"Is everything alright?" I asked not liking the way she said hassle as I know all too well that Mangrove River kids were an absolute nightmare.

"Nothing I can't handle thank you Mr. Braxton" Bianca said, as a smile crept upon my face.

"Well in that case I will see you when you get home. Love you," I told her.

"Love you too" she said I presume with a smile, completely forgetting to tell her the news about Simba but I guess it would be better face to face anyway.

"All good" I said looking at Simba whose face was confused, I sat back down next to her as Brax took a phone call outside.

"Bianca?" she said not wanting to sound nosy.

"Bianca's my wife" I said my smile growing by the second, "We got married a couple of weeks ago," I said thinking about how gorgeous she looked both the first, second and third time she walked down the aisle towards me.

"Third time lucky eh," Brax said walking back into the house, both of us smiling and a little laughing.

"Ricky" he said now sitting in the chair. Although Simba was now clear on the Bianca subject the mention of Ricky took her face to yet another confused look.

"My..um..Girlfriend" Brax said also smiling with a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"Guess I need to catch up eh?" Simba said as she looked on towards the TV smiling a little

"Guess so" I said nudging her a little as all three of us watched the boring day time telly that was on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review or PM me if you have any questions or ideas **

**Thanks again! I really do say thanks a lot right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I just wanted to say thanks again for the people who have reviewed it means a lot. I am also at that point where I am practically begging the ones who don't review to actually REVIEW PLEASE! Until I started writing the story I didn't know how much reviews actually meant to the writers who put time and effort into something. If you rather PM me that's fine I honestly don't mind as long as I know what you all think, Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**Brax POV**

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I knew this wasn't the right time as it has only been a couple of hours. She looked so small sitting next to Heath, so fragile. Every now and again a sound from outside would echo into the house and she would look around with a worried expression before burrowing herself a little closer into Heath.

Why was she so jumpy? Looking at my watch Kyle still hadn't come back with the pizza. What was taking him so long? As time was getting on, I realised that Simba hadn't even got her things out of the Ute after I slung them in the back before arriving.

"Why don't we get your things from the Ute and you can unpack eh?" I said while standing up looking at them both.

"Umm, yeah okay then" she said as her smile grew warmer.

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Heath asked, his words making her head go straight down.

"I...I can sleep on the couch it's no trouble," She said in almost a whisper.

"No it's fine you can have Casey's room for now" I said while Heath and I gave her a reassuring smile.

Her head shot up, shock evident on her face, "On my own?"

"Yeah that's alright isn't it?" I said, confused about her reaction, "Casey can share with Kyle for a bit, it will do both of them a world of good."

Thinking about my words that were just there to reassure Simba, maybe Casey and Kyle would actually get something out of the situation or it would make everything a whole lot worse and world war three would take place. Either way they didn't have a choice.

"I'll go get your stuff then," Heath said while opening the front door.

"And I'll go change the bed," I said, while walking out of the room to get some clean bedding.

"Do you want any help?" She said a little louder so I could hear. I walked back into the living room to see her standing there in the middle of the room looking awkward.

"Come on then" I said while walking back through the corridor, hearing little footsteps tapping long behind me.

**Heath POV**

Walking closer to the Ute I only noticed a little rucksack in the back. 'Is that all she's got?' Picking it up realising how light it actually was. She must have packed light we will get the rest of her stuff when she's settled in a bit.

Walking back to the house into the living room nobody was there, hearing quiet voices through the corridor I guessed Simba was helping Brax. Walking over to the table I put her bag down gently just in case there was anything fragile inside, knowing my luck there would be and me breaking it would not be a good start. Opening the fridge door pulling out some OJ I began drinking from the bottle

"You better not be drinking out of that bottle Heath," I heard Brax say before I put it back in the fridge.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said, with a little smile growing on my face before hearing two sets of footsteps walking towards me. Brax entering the room as Simba stood by the corridor next to the front door.

"Is this all you got?" I said before looking at Brax. She didn't say anything just simply nodded her head yes.

"Well Bianca's gonna love you, anything for an excuse for some shopping," I said, attempting to lighten the mood a little, her smile grew as so did mine.

"Is there anything fragile in here?" I said while picking up the light rucksack from the table. Brax was now stood beside me leaning on the wall.

"Nope," She simply said looking at me.

"Catch then," I said while throwing the little light bag across to her. Her hands reached out to catch the bag only for her to be a little late for the bag to hit her straight in the stomach.

**Simba POV**

Watching Heath throw the bag was like watching it in slow motion. My bag was light as it only contained about 4 items of clothing, a little notepad of drawings and a pencil.

I was great at catching and although lately my reflex was a little slow I knew it would soon be back to normal after the bruising had reduced. Stretching my arms to catch the bag I realised I was too late as it flew straight into my stomach. It was like a brick had been thrown full force as it hit me.

"ARGH," I moaned as pain came instantly, creasing over I grabbed my stomach. My head began to spin and noises began to echo, I felt a tear rolling down my left cheek.

**Brax POV**

It all happened so fast. The bag flew through the air but it was an easy catch. Heath only threw it gently and the bag was light as a feather, literally. Heath and I both looked at each other before running over to her, me on the right nearest the front door and Heath on the left.

Heath spoke first, "I am so sorry, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

I put my arm over her shoulder as both Heath and I knelt down in front of her. She looked so hurt, the pain in her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Simba, Simba I need you to look at me," I said, feeling like I was repeating myself from earlier today, "Simba, Where does it hurt?"

She wasn't looking at me as I asked and I realised it was because she didn't want us to see her pain. Her stomach was hard to see as she was still bent over, Heath stood up just in time as she practically fell into him, her legs buckling underneath her.

She began heaving heavily as her breathing became erratic.

This couldn't be from a little hit by an almost empty bag. Heath's face looked panicked as he tried to reassure her holding her half up as she regained her balance.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said while rubbing her back with one hand and holding her up with the other. Still crouched down on the floor in front of her she straightened up a bit just in time for me to see. Was that blood on her top?

"You're bleeding" I said while standing up pointing to her blood stained white top. She looked down almost embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Let me see" I said calmly while my heart skipped every other beat.

"It's…. nothing…. honest," she said her voice so scared as she chocked on some of her words, the pain so clear.

"I need to see, now" I said more sternly hoping she would listen,

"NO! It's nothing…really" she said again.

Heath spoke up this time, in a gentle tone, "Just let us look."

"Simba it's okay," I said after, hoping she would let us.

She nodded her head clearly not able to speak as more tears formed in her eyes. Heath and I both realised she wasn't going to let us look willingly so we both made sure she was close to the wall before I grabbed her arms, she struggled trying to shake me off whilst Heath quickly lifted up her top to just below the beginning of her bra. Heath and I looked on in disbelief as she finally stopped struggling and looked down towards her stomach.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank the lovely FrankElza for being supportive towards my writing, and also fanficforyou because lets face it, this story would have more spelling mistakes than 3 year olds diary!**

**ENJOY **

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**Heath POV**

I stood there holding up her top as all I could do was stare. Her stomach was covered in bruises and cuts, some deeper than others as drops of blood dripped from one on her upper right side just above her belly button. The tattoo on her left hip was clear to the eye 'All or Nothing'.

The purple, red and yellow bruises filled her little stomach more and more appearing every second I looked. Looking at her face she looked horrified, looking at Brax whose eyes were wide and alert. It was almost like time had stopped as all three of us stood there, Brax and I looking at her stomach as she looked at us with hurt in her eyes. I couldn't help myself I reached out as I touched one of the cuts with my index finger as lightly as I could tracing a little ragged line towards the top of her waist, she flinched in pain as she pulled away from us both backing herself fully up against the wall pulling her top down.

"Stop it! Please leave me alone," she said as she looked at me right in the eye, properly for the first time.

She winced in pain again, "Please" her voice now turning to a whisper, Brax and I backed away as worry clouded both our faces.

I still stood there as Brax spoke up, "I'll go get some warm water and a cloth, Heath you go get the first aid box."

I know that he only said this because she needed a little space for a couple of seconds. Both of us stepped away from her, me a little more hesitant than Brax as he went straight to the kitchen.

"Heath, come on," he called. Stepping further away from her, I went to the kitchen to where Brax was running some water. Looking at her, both Brax and I as she stood there staring into space as she still held her stomach while her fist clenched a little as she held her top.

"We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out" Brax said, his voice reaching Simba, while he carried on watching, observing her every move. I turned my back to knock the water off as Brax went to pick up the cloth from the drawer.

**Brax POV**

She looked so scared, so vulnerable, especially when I mentioned the hospital. Heath was in a mess clumsily trying to find the first aid box. He was never really any good at this sort of stuff especially when it was something like this.

I guessed it was because it brought up bad memories. Both Heath and I turned our backs for no more than a couple of second before we heard movement, she made a run for it towards the front door.

**Simba POV**

I can't believe they know. My stomach hurts so badly, I wish the pain would just go away. Why is it so hard to breathe? Deep breaths, come on you can do it. ARGH! My head was throbbing, as Brax mentioned the hospital my stomach sunk and the pain became worse. I am NOT going to hospital! I'm not allowed - he will just be angrier.

I wanted a new start and now they find out about this, if they knew what happened they would never look at me in the same way again. They will look at me as weak and fragile, well I'm not!

My stomach hurts so much. As Heath and Brax looked away from me as they sorted out stuff in the kitchen it was my only opportunity to run. I stepped quietly from the wall that was half holding me up; grabbing my bag I made a run to the front door. I opened it only to look back for a second to see whether Heath or Brax were looking.

Just as I looked back towards the front I slammed straight into something, no it was someone. That was the last straw my stomach was now feeling broken as the pain began to intensify by the second, my head beginning to spin.

Looking up I realized who I had bumped into, Kyle – great, that was all I needed. Kyle looked at me shocked with the pizza box in one hand. He looked at me, eyed me up and down and then behind me as I realized Brax and Heath were now making their way over to us.

Kyle looked at my stomach "You're bleeding," He said, worry evident on his face and in his voice. He then placed his free hand on my shoulder.

It was starting to feel harder and harder to breathe much more than usual; every breath was now feeling like a struggle. Looking down to my stomach, up to Kyle and then turning my head to look at Heath and Brax behind me. My breathing was now shallow as I winced turning back towards Kyle, the pain was so intense.

Looking deep into Kyle's eyes I noticed things began to double up, first Kyle who was now two and then the door. Things were shifting in and out from one another, things were first one and then two and then back to one. My head was so heavy and my breathing was now becoming severe effort.

"I'M … NOT … GOING … TO… HOSPITAL!" I said in between shallow breaths.

My legs crumbled from underneath me as I dropped my rucksack to the side, hearing a little bang and then two hands holding me up. Feeling the grip of the hands tighten around me before my feet lifted up from the ground - guessing it was Kyle.

I tried so hard to keep my eyes open as everything was now blurry. I buried my head into Kyle's shoulder as darkness overtook my whole body faster than I could have imagined.

* * *

**wooooooo! I hope you liked this chapter**

**Dont forget to review or PM me**

**Also the chapters in the future will be much longer in the future as I have way to many things I want to include**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while and you're probably going to be more unhappy with me because after this chapter I won't be able to update for at least 3 weeks. I am going on an expedition to Vietnam and Cambodia starting Tuesday the 22 of July and then coming home on August the 12****th****. So I apologise and I hope you continue to stick with this story as there is a lot of drama coming up. **

**I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

**Kyle POV**

Simba lay motionless in my arms as I carried her to the couch. What the hell was going on?

"Simba, Simba…" Brax said as I laid her limp body gently on the couch. I noticed some of her blood has smeared on my t-shirt.

Feeling curious I simply lifted her top halfway up her stomach. I couldn't think. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Where did she get all these? What had this young girl, my sister, been through?

Looking over to my brothers who were now at my side looking down at her, Heath frantically trying to get his head around what had happened as Brax tried to reassure everyone including himself.

"What the hell happened" My voice cracking as neither of my brothers responded.

"It's gonna be alright Simba, you hear me? Open your eyes," Brax said as his voice becomes more desperate.

There was no response from Simba's body as she lay there unconscious.

"Simba can you hear me? Open your eyes. Damn it Simba wake up!" Brax roared his whole voice breaking.

For the first time I can honestly say he looked frightened as he tried to wake Simba out of unconsciousness.

Was she even breathing? We haven't even checked!

As I nudged Brax slightly before I leaned down towards Simba, "Simba its Kyle, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me Simba."

Still no response came from the young girl. My heart began racing and my stomach beginning to turn.

I slowly moved my head over her face as I successfully watched her chest rise and fall slowly, feeling air blow gently against the side of my face. I let out a breath of relief– at least she was breathing.

As I continued to count to ten I realised that her breathing was weak and irregular. Oh no, she needed medical attention, now!

I positioned myself in front of Brax as he looked at my worried expression.

"She's breathing but only just, we need to get her to the hospital Brax," I told him.

Heath had now regained some composure, but he was still shaking with nerves as he made his way to the back of the couch.

"C… C'mon Simba, it's okay. You're gonna be okay, stay with me kid," he told her in a shaky tone.

The worriedness in his voice was clear enough for all of us to notice as he touched the side of her face, brushing a piece of her flowing hair behind her ear whilst Brax ran around the living room, trying to find the car keys.

"I can't find the keys" Brax said in an edgy tone as his temper began to boil.

"Where are the bloody keys?" He said again a little more anger to his tone as he fumbled in the kitchen.

"Wait. Brax she doesn't want to go to hospital. She said she didn't want to go, Brax?" Heath both sounded and looked like a lost child as the words escaped his mouth and as he now knelt down beside a weak Simba.

I too began looking for the keys as they miraculously decide to disappear whenever there was an emergency.

"Heath you heard Kyle, we need to get her to hospital whether she likes it or not. Okay?" Brax said in a tone that showed that he was telling Heath rather than asking him.

Heath nodded his head.

"You're gonna be okay, you hear me? I promise you Simba," Heath continued as his shaky hand clasped hers once again.

"Where are the keys Brax c'mon?" Heath now began to shout.

I had never seen my brothers act this way before, I mean sure I'd seen the worried looks on their faces when things became serious and when it was Casey it was worse but this, it was just so different. Did they know something I didn't?

"Here," I said chucking the keys towards Brax who was now making his way from the kitchen.

"We better hurry, c'mon" Brax said as he checked on Simba before making his way to the front door. Just then Heath's phone began to ring.

"It's Casey" Heath said panicky not sure whether to answer it or not.

"Answer it. Tell him what's happened, not all of it though yeah, not yet," Heath nodded in agreement as I gave them a questioning look. Was this about the bruises on her stomach?

Brax started making his way back to the couch, stopping him "I got her, just open the car," I told him calmly. Brax didn't need to be told twice as he swiftly made his way out of the house.

I picked her tiny body up gently into my arms. The first time, I hadn't noticed how easily her bones were felt under her clothing. She was so skinny, frail almost.

I followed Brax out towards the door as Heath came behind me finishing the phone call with Casey as he shut the front door.

**Brax POV**

I made my way to the car with Kyle quickly following carrying Simba as Heath rushed behind. I quickly opened the back door of the car, chucking all the mess into the trailer behind so Kyle could lie Simba down.

I hadn't noticed how messy it actually was when I had drove her here only a couple of hours ago.

Noticing Kyle had now appeared, waiting for me to finish, I stepped back just in time as I heard a familiar voice ringing my ears.

"G'day boys" John Palmer said in a chirpy voice before his eyes glanced over at Kyle and Simba. Great!

"Is she alright?" he said his voice now concerned as he began walking closer towards us.

"Does she look alright to you Palmer?" Heath snarled back as he shielded John from getting closer.

"Wait. Hang on, I know that girl. What happened?" His face now clouded with confusion.

"John I think you're mistaken but can't you see we really need to go?" I said as a matter of urgency.

He can't know her; she has been here less than a couple of hours.

"Sorry boys but I do. She's the one that stole from the Diner earlier this morning," he said in a matter of fact manner.

"You know I have a right mind to call the cops on her? Stealing is an offence that we won't tolerate here in Summer Bay no matter what you lot did in Mangr….." I cut him off sharply.

"She stole from the Diner?" I asked, perplexed.

When did she do that? I was getting more confused and concerned as John spoke.

"Yes she did this morning. I tried running after her but she was just too fast, but I know where she lives now so…" John continued.

Heath interjected "You did what?! How could you be so stupid eh? Couldn't you see something wasn't right? Answer me!"

Heath had grabbed a fistful of John's shirt as he pinned him against the Ute, his temper ready to explode.

"Heath" I said sharply while dragging him away from John.

"We ain't got time for this mate, c'mon" I said while looking at Kyle who was holding Simba further up the driveway.

"I… I… Didn't…" Palmer started rambling as his fear now becoming visible which made Heath want to pounce on him even more.

"You weren't to know John but we really have to go," I said while pulling him away from the Ute so Kyle could have access.

"I am sorry, but who is the girl?" John still looked confused.

Why do people here always want to know your business?

"She's our sister John, now if you don't mind" I practically dragged him from the driveway as Kyle gently placed Simba in the backseat.

Getting into the car I looked at Simba once again as her fragile body lay sprawled across the back seats and her head on Kyle's lap. I looked at Heath who was doing the same thing as he gripped on to the seat with anger at Palmer.

"Case is gonna meet us there," he said as I reversed of the driveway and sped down the road.

**Heath POV**

"Can't you drive a little faster?" I said angrily for what seemed like the 100th time.

We had been driving for about 10 minutes and we were fast approaching the hospital. But every time I glanced at the back seat Simba seemed to be getting worse. Sweat covering her whole body as she was shivering violently of cold, her breathing becoming shallow as she wheezed in and out.

"I'm doing my best here Heath, alright? If I could mate I would but I'm going way over the limit as it is" Brax answered me sternly while looking back at Simba.

"Guys," Kyle almost whispered his voice unsure.

As I swung my head around to look at him in the back seat I was met with Simba's glowing green eyes.

"Brax," was all that escaped my mouth as I began shaking with nerves, seeing her eyes filed with so much fear.

Brax looked back and was met with the same glowing green eyes staring at us intensely.

"Everything's gonna be alright, you hear me Simba? We're taking you to hospital," Brax reassured her as he turned his attention back to the road.

Although she looked so weak, she still began shaking her head furiously.

"No Brax please, I… I can't. I'm fine. Honest," her voice breaking towards the end as she began coughing violently.

Kyle now began holding her firmly, trying desperately to keep her warm although he was too frightened to hold too tight.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay. Just concentrate on your breathing okay," Kyle said in a soothing voice attempting to keep her calm although it was not working.

"N... no... P... please!" She was begging us and it was breaking my heart that I couldn't do anything about it. But this is what she needs right?

I slipped my hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze "Hey come on, I'm here okay? We're all here for you."

And with that her eyes closed as she once again slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Simba – wake up Simba, wake up!" I was panicking more now than I was a couple of minutes earlier.

"We got to hurry up Brax!" I shouted as my hand slipped from hers as we entered the hospital car park.

**Kyle POV**

As we were exiting the car Simba once again regained consciousness and was still awake when entering the building.

I quickly rushed through the hospital doors with Simba's body still held firmly to mine, with Heath and Brax by my side.

"Kyle?" Her voice was so weak, so quiet that it could only be heard by me.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay" I tried reassuring her as we entered the ward, quickly spotting Nate.

"Hey! We need some help over here, Nate!" Heath shouted, gaining the doctor's attention immediately.

"What do we have here?" Nate said calmly rushing towards us as he looked at Simba, checking her pulse straight away as he gestured us to follow him into a room.

"Her name's Simba, she's 15," Brax responded as I lay her gently down on the bed.

"Simba squeeze my hands if you can hear me. My name's Dr. Nate Cooper" he spoke in a calm yet stern voice.

"She has bruising all over her stomach, we only noticed once I threw the bag…. and then I didn't know she couldn't catch good…. But then she started bending over in pain and that's not normal right? She's done it before too…. I didn't…." Heath rambling guiltily as he wanted to explain everything, every little detail possible. Although feeling grateful in a way that he did as I had no idea what happened either.

"Heath it's not your fault mate," Brax tried to reassure him, placing a hand on his shoulder but keeping his eyes on Simba and Nate.

"Has she lost consciousness at all?" Nate asks while shining a light in Simba's eyes only for a small groan to escape her lips.

"Simba can you hear me? I am just going to check your breathing, okay?" Nate asked Simba although we all knew she wouldn't have a say anyways.

"Does she have any medical history I need to know about straight away?" Nate said directing the question to all of us, looking very worried.

Neither of us could answer not because we were too focused on what was happening to Simba, it was the fact that we simply didn't know, and honestly it hurt me and I only found out she existed a couple of hours ago so right now Brax and Heath must be breaking inside.

"Umm... I don't know" Brax said sheepishly looking towards the floor as guilt shown clearly on his face.

"Did you mention bruising?" Nate asks sternly wanting to know the answers as soon as possible.

We all nodded our heads in unison as Brax spoke up again, "On her stomach, she's gonna be alright right doc?"

Nate didn't answer as he was too focused on assessing Simba.

"I'm just going to feel your stomach just to see if there is any tenderness". Nate said lifting up Simba's top, a quiet gasp escaping his lips as he looks at all three of us.

As Nate pressed down gently onto her stomach, a loud pain-filled groan escaped Simba's lips.

"Please don't," She said although Nate continued a little further only this time for Simba to scream in agony as her breathing became shallow.

"Get off her! You're hurting her!" Heath yelled although Nate seemed calm by her sudden outburst yet worried all at once, wariness laced in his whole body.

As Brax tried holding Heath back Simba began shaking once more only this time it wasn't of cold.

Her body began fitting violently causing buzzers to go off as two extra people came charging into the room to help Nate.

"She's having a seizure. Can we get…?" Nate said before being interrupted by Heath.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she like that? What's happening to her?" Heath said violently as worriedness was overpowering him as it was for both Brax and I.

"Get them out, NOW!" Nate shouted as he tried to restrain Simba's still fitting body.

"Nate she's our sister, you better not let anything happen to her," Heath growled worriedly as we left.

And that was the last thing I saw before my two brothers and I were escorted out the room and into an empty corridor, left waiting for news.

**Third Person POV**

As three out of the four Braxtons awaited news in the empty hospital corridor. Brax was sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair his head laid firmly in his hands. Heath paced up and down the corridor as he tried not to vent his anger towards anybody who would make eye contact or inhale too loudly. As Kyle stood leaning against the wall thinking over the past half an hour seeing if there was anything he could have done better.

Not one word was spoken between the brothers as they awaited news, the silence deadly as tension reached the top. All was broken though when their youngest brother came running around the corner.

"Brax, what's going on? Heath said something about Simba being hurt, is she okay?" Worriedness laced in the young Braxton's voice although the remaining brothers knew that guilt would later lace his face once they explained what happened, every single detail.

It wasn't a pleasant conversation as all four brothers vented their anger, guilt and fear at one another while trying to explain everything.

Brax was trying to sugar coat the whole thing so that Casey wouldn't feel hurt or guilty although it was too late as Heath made sure every detail was included just to get at the young boy as he wasn't there to help.

"You shouldn't have left Case; she needed us and where were you eh - having a little chit chat down at the beach?" Heath shouted - his anger showing.

He wasn't angry at the poor boy for not being there, nobody knew it was going to happen and that they would end up here but Heath needed to vent his frustration at somebody, even if it was over any little thing.

"He was there Casey, him out of all people was there Case, HIM!" Heath was now pinning Casey against the white corridor wall while pointing at Kyle who rolled his eyes at Heath's comment towards him, used to the backlash of his brothers by now.

As Brax began restraining Heath and pulling him away from Casey, a few harsh words were exchanged between the two eldest brothers in which immediately caused Heath to slump down in his chair guiltily as Brax made his way over to his youngest brother.

"It wasn't your fault mate, don't listen to him. He's just worried about Simba that's all, we all are". Brax now sat on the floor next to Casey whose tears were threatening to escape.

"Nice comment by the way Heath, very mature," Kyle knew it was a mistake as soon as he let it escape his mouth but it was too late to take it back now.

"Quit it Kyle, now is not the time" Brax said bitterly although he agreed with Kyle's comment but now just wasn't the time.

Every doctor, ever nurse that walked past the four brothers were stopped and questioned multiple times just in case there was any news on their sister.

It wasn't a long time at all, probably about 10 minutes they had been waiting as a family but every ticking second felt like a minute and every ticking minute seemed like an hour.

As time was getting on both Brax and Heath began thinking about their partners and the fact they had no idea where they were, but right on cue the girls came rushing around the same corner Casey had minutes before.

Brax and Heath exchanged looks with their remaining brothers.

"I rang them after calling you, I haven't explained a lot" Casey said glumly although two very relieved brothers sent him a brief smile as a thank you.

Once both Ricky and Bianca reached the brothers, a warm and reassuring hug was sent their way. Although this wasn't the situation in which they thought they would explain their newly found sister, it was now or never for the Braxton brothers to explain.

In which they did yet again for the second time that day. This time purely focused on Simba's bruising and odd behaviour, while keeping their composure for not only themselves but for their family.

Now, all six of them sat in the brightly lit corridor awaiting news - news which all four brothers were afraid of hearing.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the inconvenience of not updating for the next month or so. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review **


End file.
